A Name To remember
by Demonic-Otaku
Summary: Inuyasha meet Deathnote. Crack Fic!


**This stoy is the result of sugar, not sleeping for three days, watching repeats of Inuyasha and Deathnote, and a sudden impulse to write another fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor Deathnote.  
>(I do however own the OC who will appear in this fic.<br>To clear any confusion, She is suppost to be me. =D )**

* * *

><p>A dark laugh pierced the air, sending chills down the spines of Inuyasha and Kagome. A boy with short dark brown hair stood before them, half of the Sacred jewl clutched in his hand.<p>

"Now I need only the other half of the jewl, and then I shall become the god of the new world!"

"Damn you Kira!" Inuyasha yelled, "Give us back the sacred jewl and maybe I won't kill you!"

Kira threw his head back and laughed again.

"You amuse me Hanyou! But allas, your usefullness has come to an end. Time to die."

Kira reached into his jacket and pulled out a black note book and opened it. Grinning evily, he brought his pen down to the notebook paper.

"Now if you could just tell me your names so I can write them down in my magic note book of death and bring about your demise."

Inuyasha blinked, then laughed loudly.

"Ha! your out of your mind if you think im going to tell you mine or Kagome's name! So you can just forget your stupid plan!"

Kira brought his hand down and scribbled in the note book.

"Ka..go..me"

Inuyasha blinked. '_Ah Shit_'

"AAAIIIIEEEE!" Kagome screemed, "NOOO I CAN'T DIE! IM TO PRITTY TO DIE! YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SWEAR INUYASHA IM GOING TO-...uh ugh ughwa!"

Kagome colapsed to the ground. Dead. ( Muwhahaha :D )

"Kagome! Nooooooooooooo!"

Inuyasha screemed dramatically to the sky and dropped to his knees. Kira cackle evily and returned to his note book.

"So, Inuyasha was it? Prepare to die InuyaAAAH!"

Kira was cut off by a rock making contact with his face and sending him to the ground. Growling, Kira stood back up and looked at his attacker. Standing in front of him was a man wearing a white kimono with red flowers on it. He had long silver hair, magenta stripes on his cheeks and his wrists. A blue cresent moon on his forehead, and a...weird...fluffy thing on his sholder. And he was holding another rock.

"You shall not kill Inuyasha."

"Oh? and why not?"

Inuyasha' eyes begain to sparkle. '_Sesshoumaru really does care about me!_'

"My little brother is mine to kill."

Inuyasha's eye twiched.

Kira sweatdroped.

'_Should of known_'

"Oh gee, arn't you a great older brother!"

"Flatterly will get you no where Inuyasha."

"Basterd."

"Hanyou."

"Aww are brothers fighting again?"

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kira turned to the new voice. A large cloud of purple miasma appeared behind them, and slowly, a figure walked out of it.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru yelled.

"So pleased to see you remember me, now, if you'll hand over the other half of the sacred jewl."

"Ha! Like we would give the jewl to a greedy evil basterd like you!"

Naraku gasped and placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh such harsh words Inuyasha, im hurt."

"Naraku, what business do you have here?" Sesshoumaru cut in.

Naraku chuckled.

"Can't someone just drop by to greet their friends?"

"We are no friends of yours."

"And never will be, you malformed basterd!"

"Says the guy with doggy ears" Naraku chuckled.

Inuyasha's eye twiched.

"And whats wrong with my ears!"

"They are the mark of your Hanyou inferiority, little brother."

"Oh real original! Now lets try that again, but with out that ten foot icicle shoved up your ass!"

"Oh be nice to your little brother. He has his doggy ears, and you have your makeup."

Sesshoumaru's eyes twiched.

"Its it not makeup! These are my proud, pureblood demonic markings!"

"And I may have dog ears, but what the fuck is this thing?"

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's fluff and held it up.

"Some kind of magical boa of doom?"

Sesshoumaru snached it away from Inuyasha and growled.

"It is not a "magical boa of doom," it is my pelt!"

Naraku chuckled.

"Magical pelt of doom"

Inuyasha laughed while Sesshoumaru gave Naraku a death glare.

"Shut up! There is nothing magicaly doomish about it!"

Inuyasha and Naraku both stared at Sesshoumaru, then burst out into laughter. Sesshoumaru's eyes twiched again.

Kira just stood there, seemingly forgoten as he watched the three demons spiting verbal attacks at one another. _What the hell IS that thing anyway? Sure dosn't look like a pelt to me, but theres no time for that... its time to end this._

Kira cleared his throught.

"Excuse me"

"Aww I think we made him mad"

"Hello"

"I shall rip you apart Naraku!"

"Earth to demons!"

"Oh im so scared! What are you gonna do? sick your "pelt" on me?"

Kira's eye twiched. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an air horn.

"HEEEY!" He then layed on the horn for a good 5 seconds.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Naraku all covered there ears, then turned and glared at Kira.

"Now that I have your attention-"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Naraku cut him off.

"Kira" Inuyasha replied.

"Hnn, then this Kira shall meet his demise"

"Hell no, im the one whos gonna kill him!"

"And they fight again" Naraku sighed.

Kira's eye twiched, and blew the horn again, making the demons flinch.

"Will you stop fucking doing that!" Inuyasha screamed.

"No! Now tell me your names so I can kill you all!" Kira screamed into the sky and then stomped his foot!

The three demons just stared at him. Kira stared back, huffing and pufing from his sudden tantrum.

Sesshoumaru just sneared at him.

"Hnn, you are foolish if you think this Sesshoumaru would tell you his name"

Kira, Inuyasha. and Naraku sweatdroped.

"So...Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"So you are a mind reader"

They all sweatdroped again.

"No, hes not" Inuyasha cut in.

"You just told him your name"

"This Sesshoumaru did nothing of the sort"

"There" Naraku cut in this time.

"You just did it again"

"You two are most definitely deff, as this Sesshoumaru would not just give his name away to an enemy."

Inuyasha and Naraku sighed.

"You just did...again"

"Do not make this Sesshoumaru open a can of whoop on your ass, for this Sesshoumaru has not spoken his name once and this Sesshoumaru does not plan on speaking his name. For this Sesshoumaru is not a fool to do so when this Sesshoumaru is asked for his name, and promised a demise after doing so. This Sesshoumaru has said so, and this Sesshoumaru expects his word to be final."

Kira sweatdroped. _Yea, definitely time to end this._ He brought his pen down and scribbled.

Inuyasha looked at him.

"Hey, what the hell are you- UUGHH!"

Inuyasha droped dead. Kira chuckled and scribbled again.

Naraku glared.

"His notebook seems to have some kind of killing powers! Quick we must- UUHHGGWAA!"

Naraku dropped next to Inuyasha, dead.

Kira laughed and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Now! It is your turn!"

"Ha! As if a note book could kill this Sesshoumaru!"

"Yea? Well this Kira says that this Kira can kill you with his note book!"

Sesshoumaru blinked at him.

"What has possessed you to make you talk so?"

Kira facepalmed.

"Im talking like you! Mocking you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

You would dare make fun of the way this Sesshoumaru speaks"

"Yes I would!"

"Then...prepare to die!"

Kira laughed and held his note book out, as it begain to glow.

Sesshoumaru then pulled out his sword, which also begain to glow.

"Prepare to get a lesson in proper literature!"

"Not if this Sesshoumaru's power of third person has anything to say about it!"

"RGGGRHHHAAAAA!"

"GGGGGRAAAAAHHH!"

They both lept at eathother with ther weapons of speach at there most powerfull. As they clashed against one another the language within 1000 miles was warped, in what was surely, the most epic battles in the history of-

"KUNAI!"

Kunai jumped up and dropped her Kira and Sesshoumaru action figuires on the table, with her Kagome, Inuyasha, and Naraku figures. Slowly, she turned around, and came face to face with the real Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was glaring at her.

"Heh...hi Sesshy"

He glared harder.

"Were you making fun of this Sesshoumaru?"

She held both her hands up.

"Wha! No never!"

He continued to glare at her. Slowly she picked up her Sesshy action figure and pointed at it.

"I was making fun of "this" Sesshoumaru"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>LMFAO<strong>

**Soooo? What did ya think!**

**-Inuyasha and Naraku are still rooling on the floor laughing-**

**Sesshoumaru: I. Hate. You.**

**Love ya too fluffy!**

**Sesshoumaru: -growls-**

**lol anyway, Kunai is my OC, who is suppost to represent me, or something.**

**Sesshoumaru: I think they got that**

**-sarcastic- I think they got that**

**Sesshoumaru: Shut up**

**Shut up**

**Sesshoumaru: Do you want to die!**

**Blah blah blee blee blaaaaah!**

**Sesshoumaru: Grrrrrrr**

**teehee**

**-runs-**

**PLZ Review! :D**


End file.
